Mad Hatter
Jervis Tetch later known as the Mad Hatter due to his fascination with Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, is a master hypnotist who first came to Gotham City to find his sister named Alice, who was one of the people Hugo Strange experimented on. Tetch employs Bounty Hunter James Gordon to find Alice but, after Gordon suspects that Tetch is a criminal, attempts to kill him. As he is prevented to do so by Alice, he is forced to flee. Biography Looking for Alice After arriving at Gotham, Jervis Tetch is employed by Barbara Kean to do his show in her nightclub. There, Tetch calls some of the audience on the stage and hypnotizes them into believing they are animals. After the people have made animal-like sounds for a few moments, much to the amusement of the crowd, Tetch reverts the hypnosis. He then walks through the crowd, searching for another volunteer and choses a man whose wife has an expensive necklace. After hypnotizing the man into feeling completely relaxed and weightless, Tetch tells the man to stand on the back of a chair. Although everybody is shocked, afraid that the chair will topple over and that the man will fall, the man is able to keep his balance, even after Tetch tells him to use only one leg. Tetch then orders the man to come down from his chair. Before he lifts the hypnosis, he whispers the man into the ear. After his show is over, Tetch talks to Barbara and co-club owner Tabitha Galavan. Barbara asks him whether, with his hypnosis, Tetch can order people to do anything. Tetch admits that he can only make people do what they secretly wish, but tells her that it is interesting what deep down, people might wish to do. Tabitha inquires whether Tetch, who has come to Gotham recently, has a place to stay, but Tetch, looking at the doctor who is secretly still under hypnosis, tells her that something always comes up. Indeed, the same night, Tetch calls his former volunteer and, using the trigger words he implanted on the man earlier, forces him to allow Tetch into his home. While inside, he is approached by the doctor's wife. Frightened, she runs off but is stopped by her own husband, who hits her over the head with a hard metallic object. Delighted, Jervis tells the man to wrap his dead wife in plastic and to bury her. He also tells the man to kill himself afterwards. The next day, Tetch visits James Gordon at his house. He asks him to find his sister, Alice, who was sent to Indian Hill after she was poisoned. Tetch claims that he was not aware what Strange was doing there, and that his sister is now somewhere in Gotham City. Tetch offers Gordon 10.000 dollars and Gordon agrees. Tetch hands him a photo of Alice and his business card and then leaves Gordon to his job. The next evening, Tetch once more performs in The Sirens, this time hypnotizing Barbara who has taken a liking to his show. After sending Barbara to sleep, Tetch asks the audience what they would like Barbara to do and, after listening to Tabitha, tells Barbara that when she wakes up, she will be madly in love with him. Indeed, Barbara wakes up and attempts to kiss him but Tetch, to the amusement of the crowd, tells her that he has another. The angry Barbara grabs a glass, smashes it and holds a sharp shard to Tetch's throat who saves himself by freeing her from the hypnosis. After the performance, Gordon visits Tetch at the bar of the Sirens. He tells Tetch that he found Alice but lost her again, that Alice shot a man and set fire to his corpse, that Alice claims to be infected and that she does not want to have anything to do with her brother. Gordon threatens Tetch, claiming that his next stop will be the GCPD should Tetch not tell him what is going on. Tetch invites Gordon onto the roof, claiming that he will explain everything there. Instead, he hypnotizes Gordon. He orders the hypnotized Gordon to remove his gun. Once Gordon has thrown his gun to the ground, Tetch orders him to climb the edge of the roof and to jump. However, as he counts down for Gordon to jump, he is stopped by a woman. Turning around, he sees Alice aiming her gun at him. Tetch is delighted to see his sister, but Alice does not lower her gun, instead ordering Tetch to free Gordon from the hypnosis. Tetch tries to talk to his sister but, claiming that he is evil, Alice shoots at him instead. As she is not used to firing a gun, she misses with every shot and Jervis is able to flee from the roof. Hunt for AliceEdit After his escape from the roof, Tetch heads to an abandoned amusement park, hypnotizing the owner. He tells the owner that soon, he will be reunited with his sister Alice. After telling the man that, he forces him to lie down and smashes the man's head with a high striker hammer. Meanwhile, Gordon is revealed to still be under Tetch's influence. As Tetch ordered him to kill himself earlier, Gordon, when overcome by the hypnosis, walks onto the street and is almost hit by a truck. From Alice, Gordon learns that everything resembling Tetch's watch will bring out the hypnosis in Gordon. Tetch heads to a boxing ring, where he meets the "Terrible Tweeds" Deever and Dumfrey. He reveals to them that his sister is in the hands of the GCPD and that he wants to employ the Tweeds to break her out. The Tweeds are perplexed but when Tetch senses that they will refuse him, he hypnotizes them into assisting him. The Tweeds and their group later walk into the GCPD, attacking policemen with their bare hands. While the Tweeds deal with the policemen, Tetch steps into the department to get his sister from the holding cell. Gordon, who was with Alice previously, aims his gun at Tetch's head but Tetch claims that the two of them both know that Gordon cannot kill him, not until Tetch has removed the hypnosis from Gordon. Tetch draws his clock, causing Jim to stiffen. While two of the Tweeds grab Alice and leave together with Tetch, Gordon aims his gun at his own head but is knocked out by Captain Barnes. They return to the amusement park where Tetch has prepared a tea table and dresses his sister in a dress like Alice in "Alice in Wonderland" wore. Tetch tells his sister that he forgives her for leaving her but also warns her that this cannot happen again. He then produces a syringe and starts taking Alice's blood. Panicking, Alice asks what he plans to do with this blood and Tetch reveals that he might put it into a public drinking fountain should Alice try to escape him again. The room is suddenly stormed by Gordon and Bullock and Tetch dives into cover behind his own sister. Gordon orders Tetch to release Alice, Tetch in turn promises Gordon that he will remove the impulse from Gordon should Gordon let him escape with his sister. When Gordon refuses, one of the Tweeds starts a metronone, causing Jim to be under influence again. While the Tweeds drive off Bullock, Jim is once more ordered to kill himself. However, remembering his ex-girlfriend Leslie, Jim shoots the metronome instead. While the Tweeds attack Gordon, Tetch attempts to escape over the walkways with sister where he confessed for incestuous feelings for her. However, claiming that she will never be with him, Alice wrenches free but, while stumbling back, falls over the edge of the walkway and is impaled and killed by a metal pipe. Distraught, Jervis falls to the ground and is dragged away by the Tweeds screaming, loudly blaming Gordon for his sister's death. After Alice's death, Tetch is shown to have kidnapped a young woman who he places at a long table. The woman, who is wearing his sister's clothes now, is afraid of Tetch but cannot escape. Tetch talks to her as if she were his real sister, lamenting her death. The woman tries to tell him that she is still alive but Tetch claims that he wishes that were true and slices her throat with a knife. He then uses her blood to write an invitation card for James Gordon, vowing revenge to those who had a hand in his sisters' demise. Abilities Hypnosis: His main attribute is his ability to hypnotize anyone without any difficulty at all, using a clock and the power of suggestion. * Mind Control: Whomsoever he has hypnotized is under his mental control. Category:Villains Category:Crimelords Category:Criminals Category:Wonderland Gang Category:Serial Killers Category:Burglars Category:Drug Users Category:Arkham Asylum inmates Category:Earth - S